The present invention relates to apparatus for producing a tightly wound roll of web goods such as a textile fabric or the like.
Apparatus for producing large rolls of web goods of indeterminate length have been produced heretofore and have experienced problems in the compaction of the roll during production such that the surface of particular fabrics, e.g., corduroys, etc. have been distorted within the roll and such that the ends of the rolls are uneven. Such a roll of web goods is difficult to unwind and presents subsequent processing and handling problems.
The present invention enables the production of a very compact roll of web goods of indeterminate length without damaging the web or permitting the web to shift during production of the roll. As such, an improved roll of web goods is produced.